bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Go! Phantom Thieves of Twilight/Event Story
|opening vid = |Chapter 1 Title = The Happy Phantom's Request |Chapter 1 Description = Himari asks people to send in their requests so she can change the world, but a very mysterious message comes her way. |Chapter 1 Transcript = |ch1 vid = |Chapter 2 Title = The Tsurumaki Residence Heist! |Chapter 2 Description = The girls accept the Happy Phantom's challenge, but they arrive at the Tsurumaki residence to find it heavily guarded! |Chapter 2 Transcript = |ch2 vid = |Chapter 3 Title = Fueee Trap |Chapter 3 Description = The Phantom Thieves of Afterglow successfully infiltrate the Tsurumaki residence. However, they hear a voice calling out for help... |Chapter 3 Transcript = |ch3 vid = |Chapter 4 Title = VS. Hagumi |Chapter 4 Description = Despite falling into a trap, the remaining members of Afterglow continue on ahead. That's when they run into their next opponent... |Chapter 4 Transcript = |ch4 vid = |Chapter 5 Title = The Phantom Thieves of Afterglow |Chapter 5 Description = Ran and Moca find themselves in front of the room where the treasure is stored, but a certain someone is awaiting their arrival... |Chapter 5 Transcript = |ch5 vid = |Ending Title = A Treasure You Can't Steal |Ending Description = The treasure hidden in the Tsurumaki home is finally revealed. What does Ran say when she learns what the treasure is...? |Ending Transcript = |ending vid = |Related Card 1 Name = Scarlet |Related Card 2 Name = QT |Related Card 3 Name = Hun Gree |Related Card 4 Name = Feisty Val |Related Card 5 Name = Barista }} Trivia * As this event is a collaboration between BanG Dream! Girls Band Party and Persona 5, there are numerous references to Persona 5 in the event story and card stories. They include: ** Moca talks about the Phantom Thieves solving the problems and troubles people put on the internet; this is a reference to the Phan-Site. ** The girls infiltrate the Tsurumaki residence in order to steal Kokoro's treasure; in Persona 5, "Treasures" mean the corrupted hearts of people which the Phantom Thieves steal. ** Himari calls their group name the "Phantom Thieves of Afterglow"; in Persona 5, the group's name is "Phantom Thieves of Hearts". Both groups also use codenames for each member. ** The girls enter a blue room with a piano, where Moca also says there is a single butterfly flying around. ** In Himari's card story, she and Tsugumi go searching for a fortune teller who is known to predict fortunes quite accurately; however just like in the real game, she doesn't show up during rainy days. ** In Moca's card story, she talks about a long-nosed man. She also mentions a a cat that can talk with humans. ** In Tomoe's card story, Ako talks about a famous gamer who is even younger than her and "comes up with new techniques on their own". ** In Tsugumi's card story, she and Moca visit another place in search for a café named after a famous author in order to try out their coffee and curry, but end up visiting batting cages and a bathhouse with special baths. Moca also remarks that the bath gave her "Charm" a boost, which is one of the social stats in the Persona games. Category:Transcripts Category:Afterglow Event Stories